Steamy Dreams
by BurdenedWithAGloriousPurpose
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Rebecca years ago and never knew how to pursue his love for her, that is until he wakes up from a steamy dream to find his imprint harming herself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this just came to me in my head and I had to write it out. I hope you guys like it. Here is some background information.**

**Jacob imprinted on Rebecca when he was 18 while she came back to La Push to visit with her husband. Jacob didn't know how to tell her or anyone else about it so he kept it to himself for a long time, watching as his sister/imprint got divorced, he was there to hug her when she cried and although it pained him to see her cry over another man he knew he wanted to make her feel better. Now Jacob is 23 and Rebecca is 28. **

It wasn't unusual for her to sleep naked at night, it was constantly between 90 and 100 degrees daily and she was easily over heated. She wore one of those sleeping blind folds over her eyes. A thin sheet lay over her body as she slept peacefully. The young woman was unaware that she was being watched in her peaceful nude sleep. As she slept, her nightly watcher got more audacious, he tied her arms and legs to each bed post, proud he was able to do it without waking her, he was already as nude as he could get. He felt bad for what he was doing but he couldn't help himself, he had wanted her for a long time now. The mysterious man stroked her cheek ever so gently, sliding his hand down her neck in a ghostly touch, he knew it wouldn't wake her. Slowly he slide his hand down her shoulder and back up her arm, gently passing the swell of her breast, going down her gently curves, he let his hand rest on her hip as he took in the sight of his blindfolded beauty.

He wanted to do more than touch her, he wanted to know how her glowing tan skin tasted. He leaned over the bed and quickly took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. The girl let out a sharp gasp, he quickly looked to her in fear he had awakened her but she was still sound asleep from what he could tell. He bent back down and took her nipple back in his mouth, he quietly moaned at the sweet taste of her skin, he could feel her nipple harden under his tongue. His other hand had moved to massage her other breast. He slowly began to trail open mouth kisses down her stomach, passing her heated center, he kissed down the outside of her right leg, and slowly up her inner right leg, a small moan came from the girl's lips as she had just woken up, at first she believed she was having a dream, but this felt too real, and she usually isn't tied up in her dreams, she began to struggle. The man moved to the side of her bed where he sat and quietly whispered in her ear in a husky low voice.

"Shhh my love, don't be frightened," he gently stroked her hair. The young woman couldn't help but shiver as she felt his breath on his skin.

"Un...untie me," she said with an unsteady voice.

"Only if you promise not to scream, run away or try to hurt me." He knew she couldn't actually hurt him but he was more worried that she'd hurt herself trying to hurt him.

The woman could have sworn she had known this voice but she thought she could have just been imagining things.

"Jacob?" She asked, wondering if it was him, why would her younger brother be in her house touching her while she's tied up.

The man bit his lip, not sure if he should answer. The girl began to struggle against the rope that restrained her.

"Stay still and I'll untie you, don't hurt yourself." He said as he slowly began to untie her feet first then her hands.

She sat up quickly and uncovered her eyes. "Jacob, what the hell?" She sounded angry.

"Rebecca I can explain, I swear... well you see, I was um.. sleep-walking and.."

"Sleep-walking my ass," she said as she grabbed Jacob by his hair and pulled his face towards her and kissed him passionately. He was shocked but didn't hesitate to kiss her back. After a long moment he pulled back, both of them needing air.

"Rebecca," he breathed out shocked.

"Don't talk Jake, just fuck me," she climbed onto his lap, her wet juices spilling onto his lap, making his dick get harder, if that was possible. They kissed again and Jacob maneuvered them so they were laying on the bed, her under him. Rebecca grabbed his penis in her hand and began to stroke it, getting a moan from Jacob. She continued stroking his dick, rubbing the tip of it with her thumb in small circles. This was driving Jake crazy, he moved her hand out the way and entered her wet center.

* * *

><p>Jacob jolted awake in a sweaty and breathing heavily, he threw his blanket off of him and looked down at the huge bulge in his boxers and cursed. "Just another fucking dream!" He said angrily as he got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a cold shower, not knowing anyone else was in the bathroom he walked in, dropping his boxers, he locked the door before opening the shower curtain. What he saw made him freeze. His Rebecca sitting in a tub of water that was slightly tinted red, a razor blade on the side of the tub, a small cut on her left wrist. Her eyes were closed.<p>

"Rebecca what do you think your doing?" Jacob asked, upset that she would cause harm to herself. Rebecca jumped slightly startled and stood up, covering herself with a towel.

"Jake what are you doing in here, get out!" she shouted.

"Not until you answer me," he said while picking her up and setting her feet on the rug so she wouldn't slip on the tile floor.

"It doesn't matter." She started began to leave the bathroom, and barely got down the hall before Jacob grabbed her arm, and put a band-aid on it. "It does matter," he muttered softly. "Everything you do matters to me."

Rebecca stared up at him, silent for a while before tears began to spill down her cheeks. Jacob softly wiped them away and carried her to her to his room and hugged her close, forgetting he was naked and she was just in a towel. He held her as she cried into his chest, pushing the boundaries of brother and sister by pulling her into his lap and softly kissing her tears away. She didn't question this, she didn't want to feel alone so she let him. Her tears began to slow but did not stop. She moved to hide her face in his neck but stiffened when he felt his dick brush against her thigh. She looked down and gasped.

"Jake, your naked!" Jacob's face reddened slightly in embarrassment. Rebecca bit her lip as she stared down at her brother's semi-hard dick. She knew she should have looked away by now but she just couldn't.

Jacob noticed this. "Like what you see?" He couldn't help the cocky smirk he had on his face.

"I've seen better," she lied, honestly she had never seen such a big looking dick that didn't look like some porn site trash. Just staring at it was making her wet between the legs and she had to cross her legs a bit.

"Liar, I can see it in your body language, your lying Becca." He said, smirking still. He couldn't help but notice the smell of her arousal and the way the towel made her cleavage pop in his face. His dick was getting impossibly harder by the second.

"Well someone is excited to have their almost completely naked older sister on their lap." Rebecca said, not sounding disturbed or grossed out. Jacob was speechless.

Rebecca then moved Jacob's arms from around her and got off his lap, Jacob thought she was about to leave and go to her room, but wasn't he surprised when she instead stood up and dropped her towel in front of him. Jacob took in the sight before him, looking at every inch of her body.

"You like?" She did a twirl so he could see her whole body.

Jacob nodded eagerly, "very much."

Rebecca smiled, "you can touch me, you know."

That was all the permission Jacob needed, he started at stroking her cheek, then slide his hand down her neck and to her breast, he massaged and felt up her breast for a while. In one swift move he got down on his knees and spread her legs, grabbing her ass as he stuck his tongue between her folds licking her slit.

"Oh my!" She gasped as she knotted her fingers into Jacob's hair. Jacob then stuck his tongue into her and began to lick her clitoris and lap up her juices like the dog his inner wolf was. Rebecca moaned frantically and was getting wetter as he continued tonguing her. Jacob squeezed and rubbed her ass as he pulled her closer, shoving his long tongue deep in her pussy and greedily lapping up her juices. He let go of her ass with one hand and shoved his middle finger into her whole, Rebecca was almost screaming in ecstasy. Jacob began moving his middle finger in and out of her at a fast and rough pace that was driving her crazy. He teased her clitoris with his tongue and teeth, nibbling on it gently then licking it soothingly. He didn't think she could scream any louder but that was proven wrong when he added two more fingers into her and she came on his hand. He then pulled out his fingers and licked her cum off of them. Rebecca collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, her upper body the only part of her that made it on the bed. This was an even better position for her to be in through Jacob's eyes, he licked what ever residue was left on her pussy from her climax. By the time he was done licking her, she had came again.

She looked completely wiped out. "That was fucking amazing Jacob!" She breathed out. "How did you learn how to eat pussy so good?"

"I don't know, that was the first time I tried it." He admitted with a shrug.

"Are you serious? Your like a fucking pro."

He chuckled. "Thank you. I would ask you if your ready for more but you look worn out, I think its time for you to go to bed."

She sat up and looked at him, "no! I want more, please Jake?"

"Well how can I say no when your begging me like that, but can you prove that you really want it?" he asked.

Rebecca didn't say anything, but instead she got down and grabbed his cock in her hand, stroking it quickly, she licked his tip before taking it in her mouth. He moaned and jerked his hips, shoving half his cock into her mouth, making her gag slightly. "Shit Becca, you almost made me cum!"

She just grinned and licked him like a lollipop. Jacob couldn't take much more of this teasing so with a sharp slap to the ass, he picked her up and put her on the bed. She began to lay on her her back but he stopped her.

"Face down, ass up if you want a good fuck." He said.

She moaned at his words, "ooo doggy style." She got into position, on all fours, with her ass high in the air and her face resting on a pillow.

Jacob took a moment to admire the view before him before he grabbed her hips and pulled spread her legs a little more. He then teased her entrance with the tip of his penis.

"Jaakkkeeee, pleaseeee no teasing," she groaned and whined.

He chuckled and pushed half way into her. She gasped, just now realizing his size. He stopped, "am I hurting you?" He asked, worried.

"No, it feels good, now feel my small pussy with your big juicy cock."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Jacob then continued pushing into her until he filled her to the brim. It felt so good being inside her, he thought. He pulled out almost fully before slamming back into her, she moaned loudly. "Oh my god!" she shouted as he began to thrust in her at a fast and hard pace. They were both moaning wildly. Rebecca shouting things that he could barely understand.

"HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" She yelled suddenly and Jacob roughly grabbed her hips and began to pound her. The only sounds in the room were their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Jacob reached down to play with one of her boobs while he pounded her. She knew she'd probably have a few bruises in the moaning but all she could think about was his large member drilling her pussy.

"Ja-Jake! Jacob! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I'm gonnna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She shouted, feeling her release building up.

"Come on and cum for me baby." He grunted with a husky voice. He slid his hand away from his breast and pinched her clit hard as he thrusted a into her a few more times before cum began to squirt out of her pussy, it wasn't long before he shouted his release inside her as well. They both collapsed, but Jacob turned to the side so he wouldn't squish her, pulling her with him, still balls deep inside of her, his cock pulsating. They both were breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Rebecca breathed out tiredly.

"Yeah, it was" Jacob agreed. Then he hesitated. "Hey Becks? I need to tell you something...Becks?... Rebecca?" He lifted his head slightly and saw that she had already fell asleep, he didn't want to wake her, so he just reached down for a blanket and pulled it over both of them and drifted asleep himself.

**A/N: What did you think? Leave a review. Should I continue this one more chapter for what happens the next morning or should I leave it a oneshot?**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I decided to extend Steamy Dreams, but the continuation didn't seem fitting with the title. So I've made a sequel. Its called 'Wrongs and Rights'. Go and check it out. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
